Interview with the Kagamines !
by momolilly
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are invited to an American talk show. They get interviewed by the host and help sort things out. [I wrote this as a school project so that's why it isn't long.]


**I don't own Vocaloid and I don't own any of the songs.**

 **I wrote this as a school project so that's why it isn't long. I also don't intend this to be a script, i just wrote what each person is saying and there isn't any movement during because they're sitting so I'm sorry if that bothers anyone. I wanted this to be funny and simple so sorry to anyone that doesn't like it.**

Studio employees start playing the theme song. The theme song ends and the host enters the set.

Host : Hello, hello and welcome to another episode of POP-Interview ! This is a show where we interview some of your favorite pop stars and have fun so let's get started.

The audience's applause as the host goes to take her seat.

Host : Today we have two special guests who are very popular in the Japanese music industry. Please welcome Rin and Len Kagamine !

The audience cheers and applauds has Rin and Len enter the set, greets the host and take their seats.

Host : Hello and welcome you two. Since this is your first time on the show, could you please introduce yourselves ?

Rin : OK. Hi, I'm Rin Kagamine, I'm a girl and I love oranges and ribbons.

Len : Hey, I'm Len Kagamine, I'm a male and I like eating bananas.

Host : Well, it's nice to meet you two. Let's start with the first question, shall we. So, I have heard from fans that you're twins, but others say you're not so I'm a little confused.

Rin : It's ok, everybody's like that at first, but me and Len aren't related. It is true that we have the same physical features, personality and age, but we aren't related.

Len : It's true and it is even harder for people to believe because we have the same birthday as well.

Host : Wow, it must really be a mess trying to convince people, but enough about that. So if you're not related then that means you must be dating.

Len : No! We're not dating, we're simply good friends.

Rin : Right, because the people that believe we aren't twins, most of the time, they will think we're dating instead. Len and I aren't dating, we're simply partners.

Host : I see, well it's nice to know more about you and sorry for starting off with an irritating topic.

Len : It's fine, we're used to it now so no worries.

Rin : Yeah, we do get asked this a lot, but like Len said, we're now used to it.

Host : Good to hear, but don't stay sad because we're going to change to the next topic. Here is how it goes, I'm going to name a song or a series of songs and you're going to say the first word that comes to your mind. Ready?

Len : Let's start.

Host : First one. Daughter of evil and Servant of evil.

Len : Loyalty.

Rin : I'm the queen !

Len : Seriously Rin, that's what you're going with. You do like to boss me around, don't you ?

Rin : I can't help it. You're my loyal servant and I loved the scones and tea you would bring me. You were the best servant I ever had. You were so loyal that you could die for me.

Len : Which I did because of all your sins. I replaced you and got my head chopped off because of my loyalty.

Rin : Oh yeah, you're right. Even if it's not real, I do feel bad. I'm sorry.

Len : No need, it's only a fictional character so don't feel bad about it.

Host : Wow, now I wished I actually saw the music videos to relate. Anyway, let's continue. This is a song only sung by Len, but Rin can answer too. The song is Spice!

Rin : Oh god no!

Len : Come on Rin, it's not that bad. I say lady-magnet by the way host.

Rin : I get that every female of the school are attracted to you in the song but doesn't it bother you. I mean, they were all our friends.

Len : I would of felt weird if they weren't comfortable to do the shot, but they were all fine so I just went with it.

Host : That must of been a hot video, if you get what I mean.

Everyone laughed at the joke except for Rin.

Host : Now for Rin, what do you think of Melancolic?

Rin : Cute!

Len : It's a sweet song.

Rin : I like it a lot since it's one of my favorite songs. It's a classic now.

Host : Nice, now we'll pass on to a new topic. Fans have given us terms that they seem to call you. You just have to explain them. First one is that they call you the tradedy twins.

Len : Yes, it's because we sing a lot of sad songs and almost all the time, one or both of us die in the end.

Rin : That's right and since we look alike, they think we're twins. That's where the tragedy twins comes from.

Host : That's cool and how about you being miroir images.

Len : That's from our names since 'Kagamine' is two words. 'Kagami' translates into mirror and 'ne' is sound in japanese.

Rin : Also my name starts with an 'R' like right and Len's starts with an 'L' like left.

Len : In conclusion, we're the left and right mirrored sounds.

Host : Wow, that interesting, but that's all the time we have. Thank you Rin and Len for your time and we'll see you again on another episode of POP-Interview ! Goodnight everybody !

The camera backs away as we see the audience clapping to the theme song. We also see the host shaking Rin and Len's hands before cutting to commercials, ending the show.


End file.
